yang terpisahkan
by rafiirizaldy
Summary: Naruko adalah kaka dari Naruto, mereka kembar.. suatu hari mereka dipertemukan sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi masih belum sadar bahwa mereka adalah kaka adik, bagaimana cinta mereka? "Chapter 2 lebih seru deuhhh"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai readers.. sekarang saya akan mencoba nihhh, si kembar NaruNaru haha :D**

**Sebelum nya saya di NaruSaku, NaruHina hehe**

**Kita mulai saja bung**

Naruto From masashi kishimoto

Naru(to)Naru(ko)

Romance&familly

Warning: lemon dikit banget di chapter 1, remaja/dewasa, mesum danlainlain

Summary : Naruko adalah kaka dari Naruto, mereka kembar.. suatu hari mereka dipertemukan sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi masih belum sadar bahwa mereka adalah kaka adik, bagaimana cinta mereka?

Buat yang dibawah 17 tahun gaboleh baca :P tapi kalo maksa baca sih ga apa apa hehe

**START**

"Nama saya Naruko, salam kenal" seisi kelas tengah memandang kepada seorang gadis cantik, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning. Ya, Namanya Naruko Murid pindahan. Jika dilihat, Naruko memiliki badan yang seksi, ukuran payudara? Lumayan sihh. Wajahnya indah.

"terimakasih naruko, kamu silakan duduk di sebelah 'Naruto' di pojok sana." Kakashi-sensei menunjukan bangku kosong, yang disebelahnya terdaapat seorang pemuda tampan yang sama memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah.

**Naruto POV**

Huuffffttttt

Aku mendesah kecil, bosan disekolah... tapi hari ini ada yang beda, ada murid baru pindahan, duduk disebelahku pula.. rambutnya hampir sama denganku, warna kulit nya juga sama.. coba aku mempunyai kekasih seperti dia...

"Hai, aku naruko salam kenal" cewek itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku refleks meyodorkan tangan karena kaget... Tetapi dia menyambut tenganku dengan lembut "Salam kenal juga, aku naruto"

"naruto, nama kita hampir sama lohh... naruko dan naruto haha" cewek itu tersenyum padaku, kalo tersenyum manis juga, cantik.

"Naruto?" naruko melambaikan tangannya di depan muka naruto agar dia bangun dari lamunannya, naruto segera menundukan wajahnya malu lalu tertawa kecil

"oiya, naruko... apa alasanmu pindah ke konoha?" naruto ingin berbincang sedikit dengan cewek baru itu.. naruko menatap bingung keaarah naruto.

"emm, ini kampung halamanku... ibuku tinggal disini, ayahku bercerai dengan ibuku dan membawa aku ke suna.. jadi aku kesini untuk mencari ibuku dan adikku" naruko menjelaskan kehidupannya, sedangkan naruto hanya diam mendengarkannya

"Lalu..." omongan naruto terputus

"Untuk naruto dan Naruko, jangan dulu PDKT, cepat catat tugas ini." Kakashi-sensei menegor kami, naruko menundukk malu, sedangkan aku tertawa kecil melihatnya malu.. kemudian kami tertawa berbarengan.

**Normal POV**

tettttttt...tetttttttttttttt...tettttttttttt

bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, habis lah pelajaran kakashi-sensei... enak sekali si guru hanya datang, menjelaskan, lalu memberi tugas banyak...

"naruto naruto!" naruko memanggil naruto dari kejauhan, segera berlari menuju si teman barunya.

"naru pulang arah kemana?" cewek imut itu sepertinya ingin mengajak naruto pulang bareng... naruto menunjuk arah yang menjadi jalan pulangnya

"Kita se-arah, ayo pulang bareng" mereka mulai berjalan beriringan..

"Ayo pulang" naruto masih cuek, karena masih belum terlalu akrab dengan si cewek baru ini... tapi jika sudah lama, mungkin naruto akan mengincar naruko sebagai kekasihnya.

Sudah 10 hari mereka menjalani hidupnya masing masing, semakin lama semakin dekat

Suatu saat naruto sedang berdiam di kelas, padahal kelas sangat kosong, tentu saja... karena sudah saatnya pulang

"NARUUUUU!" naruko datang dari luar kelas, setelah bertemu dengan orang yanhg dia cari, segera ia menyampirinya.

"Oiya naru" naruko memanggil naruto (lagi), dengan suara imut miliknya

"Hn? Apa naruko?" naruto menengok kan muka nya menghadap naruko.

"tugas dari kakashi-sensei... emm, aku belum mengerti.. naru mau gak ajarin aku, kalo mau kita kerumah aku" naruko nemawarkan ke rumahnya? Bukankah mereka baru kenal? Naruto kini sedang berfikir

"ayolah naru, dirumah ku gak ada makanan, yang ada cuman ramen instan" naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ada makanan kesukaannya. Naruto meng-iya kan keinginan naruko

"Naru ihh aku ga ngertiiiiii" naruko menggembungkan pipinya sebal, karena dari 10 soal naruko hanya bisa menjawab 2 soal...

"Kita sebenarnya sama, susah mengerti pelajaran, tapi kita beda bidang" ucap naruto

"Baiklah aku bantuin nihh" naruto lebih mendekat ke naruko, hingga menempelkan bahunya..

Naruto tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan naruko untuk mengambil pensil yang di pegangnya. Refleks mereka bertatapan, kedua mata berwrna biru itu saling bertatapan... hangat..

"ehh maaf naruko" naruto menjauh dari naruko dengan wajah merah, sama seperti naruko yang tertunduk dengan wajahnya yang merah..

"emm.. ti-tidak apa-apa naru, kok aku ngerasa kita deket yah" naruko bersemu merah, naruto juga merasa hal yang sama... mereka seperti sudah sangat dekat..

"oiya, naruko.. kamu tidak mengerti soal yang mana?" naruto menatap mata safir naruko, mata mereka sama, biru bertemu biru menjadi tenang hangat.

"yang ini naru" naruko menunjuk 1 soal di bukunya, segera menunduk...

"ohh yang ini... kalo ini caranya (bla~bla~bla~)" jelas naruto pada muridnya (?)

Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat naruto yang sedang mengajarinya, walaupun baru beberapa minggu tapi naruko sudah mengetahui sifat sifat orang ini... jika sedang serius, dia akan sangat serius... dan jika sedang bercanda, pasti sangat lucu... dan satu lagi yang naruto miliki... Bodoh

Naruko terkekeh kecil saat membayangkan naruto yang bodoh... naruto menengok, bingung dengan naruko yang sedang senyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila (?)

"naruko! Heii, mikirin siapa sihhh? Sasuke yaaa?" naruto menggoda naruko, membuat naruko tersadar dari lamunannya 'apa yang aku fikirkan, kenapa aku memikirkan naruto' naruko sendiri bingung.

"apa sihh! Engga ihhh!" naruko me meletkan lidahnya meledek naruto.. "Naru kali yang mikirin sasuke" lanjutnya

"AMITAMIT! Emang aku terlihat seperti homo?" naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya

"Ihh naruto lucuuu" tanpa sadar naruko mencubit pipi naruto, otomatis membuat muka naruto memerah... setelah sadar, naruko melepas kan cubitannya, lalu menunduk

"M—maaf n-naru" naruko berdiri kemudian berlari ke dapur... naruto hanya diam lalu tersenyum

Sudah berhari hari/berminggu minggu/lebih tepatnya 2 bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka

Naruto mulai memiliki rasa dengan naruko... sama dengan naruko... tak ingin menunggu lama, naruto meminta bantuan kiba untuk membantunya menembak naruko...

"Kiba! Tolonglah bantu aku... kau kan sudah berpengalaman... buktinya saja kau dengan hinata sudah berlangsung hampir satu tahun kan..." naruto merengek seperti anak kecil demi meminta bantuan pada sang sahabat untuk membantunya menembak seorang cewek cantik yang naruto inginkan...

Naruto tidak melihat dari tubuh naruko, tapi naruto melihat naruko dari kepribadiannya... dia baik, pintar(lumayan lahh), teman yang asik, enak di ajak curhat, dan lain lain... sudah ada tanda-tanda yang naruko berikan sebelumnya, membuat naruto semakin yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menjadikan naruko sebagai kekasihnya

"umm bagaimana yahhh" kiba mengelus elus dagu nya seperti orang kebingungan, 'berlaga kayak detektif kau' batin naruto

"Ayolahh kibaa!" naruto menarik narik tangan kiba, memintanya untuk membantu naruto dengan sangat sangat.

"umm, baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat" wahh, akhirnya kiba menyerah juga, walaupun harus memberikan syarat bagi naruto.. naruto dengan yakinnya menjawab

"baiklah kiba! Apa syaratnya?"

"kau harus membelikan makanan untuk akamaru selama satu bulan... karena keuangan ku mulai menipis bulan ini" jelas kiba... naruto melongo, mulutnya terbuka sebesar lima senti, dengan mata bulatnya berubah menjadi putih (?)

"Kenapa naruto? Tidak sanggup? Baiklah kalo begitu, aku tidak akan membantumu" kiba memalingkan kepalanya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada..

Naruto bingung... naruto merogohh kantongnya... 'kosong'... naruto mengembil dompet kodoknya... 'sebenarnya aku punya uangnya, tetapi ini sama aja aku tidak makan selama satu bulan'

"baiklah, demi cewek itu... apapun aku berikan!" seru naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Gukkk! Gukk! Guk!" akamaru berseru bahagia, karena selama satu bulan dia akan makan enak

"baiklah naruto... begini caranya (bla~bla~bla~)"

Esok harinya...

Mision 1.1 = Memastikan naruko benar-menyukai ku

"Selamat pagi naruto-kun" naruko datang dengan seyum manisnya, rambutnya pirang yang di kuncir dua di sebeleh kiri dan kanan membuatnya tambah imut.

"Pagi" naruto menjawabnya dengan singkat, ingin tahu reaksi naruko jika diperlakukan seperti ini... sebenarnya naruto ingin sekali tertawa, ternyata reaksi naruko mengejutkan.. dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ihh naruu... jawabnya singkat banget" balas naruko seperti orang bete..

"aku lagi gak bersemangat" dusta naruto

**NARUKO POV**

Lohh? Tumben naruto tidak bersemangat, aku gasuka liat naruto yang tidak bersemangat.. pasti senyum tampannya hilang *ehh

Apa yang aku fikirkan, ya... jujur aku meyukai seyumnya

"ayolah naruu, jangan gitu kita harus semangat" aku cemberut dihadapannya, 'Ayolah naruu aku tidak meyukai bibir cemberutmu itu' batinku

"emang kenapa jika aku tak semangat?" tanya naruto dengan wajah lelah

"aku gak suka naru cemberut, aku lebih suka naru senyum" ahhh, apa yang baru saja aku katakan... aku menutup mulutku kemudian berlari ke arah kumpulan anak-anak perempuan di sudut ruangan.

**Naruto POV**

Ternyata benar, naruko menyukai senyumku.. apakah dia menyukaiku? Semoga saja

Mision 1.2 = mencari kesukaan naruko

Biasanya perempuan menyukain yang manis-manis... mungkin cokelat...

Dan saat ini aku sedang bersama naruko, berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dekat sekolah.. aku kini tengah menggendong dua tas, milikku dan naruko.. dia sedang enak-enakan bermain, meyentuh berbagai bungan di sekitar taman tersebut

Dia memang manis, dia menaruh sepucuk bunga di sela-sela telinganya.

"Naruuu! Aku cantik tidak?" naruto menggembungkan pipinya lalu menaruh kedua jari telunjuknya di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, kamu sudah tahu kan jawaban aku juka kau menanyakan itu?" aku tersenyum padanya ... ingin sekali aku mencium pipinya

"hihihi naru bisa aja" dia menyenggolkan bahu-nya dengan bahu-ku, ia tersenyum padaku

Kini kami berdua tengah duduk berdua di bangku taman... tidak sengaja, naruko melihat sepasang kekasih tengah saling bersuapan sebatang cokelat

"naru, kamu liat orang itu? Yang sedang bersuapan" aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya "aku iri dengan mereka, aku juga suka cokelat... tapi belum pernah ada laki-laki yang memberiku cokelat"

Cokelat, aku sudah dapat!

"umm, naruko... aku tahu cara membuat cokelat" seru ku saat ia masih melihat pasangan tersebut... naruko memandan kearah ku sekarang, aku menatapnya

"bagaimana jika kita membuatnya di rumahku?" naruko melotot tidak percaya, naruko pasti akan ikut denganku.

"Ahhhh narruuu, apa kamu merencanakan ini?" tanya nya gembira, tetapi seperti ada rasa curiga denganku

"Tidak, ibuku memang suka membuat cokelat di rumah... tapi sekarang sudah tidak" aku menundukan kepalaku

**NORMAL POV**

"emang kenapa naru?" naruko memang orang yang selalu ingin tahu... dasar naruko

"ibuku sudah meninggal" naruto terdiam, manunduk, memejamkan matanya..

"m-maaf naru, a-ku tidak bermaksud" naruko hanya bisa terbata-bata, dia tidak tahu kalau tanpa disengaja telah membuat naruto seperti ini

"tidak apa-apa... ayo naruko" mereka berdua sedera bangkit kemudian bergegas menuju rumah naruto

~skip~

"Waw naruto... ini semua bahan untuk membuat cokelat?" naruko kegirangan melihatnya, memang... peralatan untuk memasak kue ataupun cokelat ada di rumah ini...

~skip~memasak cokelat~

"ahh naruuu! Dasar kamu" kini mereka berdua sedang saling mencolekkan cokelat ke wajah mereka... mereka berlarian di dapur, hingga dapur rumah naruto itu berantakkan sekali... seperti kapal pecah

"kemari kau naruu~~ahhhh!" naruko terpelaset, dengan sigap naruto berlari kearahnya kemudian menangkap tubuh naruto

DEG...

Kini jarak antara mata mereka hanya bersela 8cm

Ujung hidung mereka menempel, saling menatap..

'indah sekali matamu' batin naruto

'aku tidak kuat menatap matamu naruto' batin naruko yang kemudian memejamkan matanya

Kalian pasti mengetahui lanjutannya...

Ya, naruto juga memejamkan matanya... naruto mendorong kepalanya sendiri

CUP...

"mmhh" naruko mengerang kaget, tapi dia menikmatinya... entah kenapa, naruko tidak ingin melapaskannya...

Karena belum merasa memiliki naruko seutuhnya, naruto mnerik kepalanya yang melepaskan ciuman mereka

"na-ruko, maaf aku-aku kelepasan" naruko hanya diam, kemudian menjilati bibirnya sendiri

"tidak apa-apa naruto"

Mision 2.1 = menjalankan misi 1.1 dan menanyakan semuanya

**NARUKO POV**

"naruto~ akuu tidak menyukai wajah cemberutmu" mereka sudah melupakan hal yang tadi terjadi, dan kini mereka sudah bisa menikmati cokelat buatan mereka

"um? Aku hanya teringat ibuku" naruto matanya mulain memerah, apakah naruto akan menangis? Ahh jangan

Aku memeluk naruto, mungkin naruto kaget... tetapi dia tau, dia hanya mengelus tanganku yang memeluknya

"kau mirip dengan ibuku naruko" aku memang aget mendengarnya, aku mulai menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu naruto.

"naruko" aku menengok pada naruto

"aku, suka-um aku sayang padamu... apakah kamu mau jadi kekasihku?"

**NORMAL POV**

"umm" naruko terlihat gelisah, dia memang mencintai naruto... mengapa harus ragu narukooooo

Naruto mengambil sebatang cokelat yang baru mereka buat "na-ruko... jika kau menerima ku.. ambillah cokelat ini lalu kita makan berdua, jika tidak biarkan aku memakannya sendiri"

Ini membuat naruko semakin bingung... perkiraan naruko, dia harus mengambilnya dengan tangannya... tetapi naruto menaruh nya di dalam mulutnya...

"ambil dengan mulutmu naruko"

Naruko masih diam, sedangkan naruto sudah pegal membuka mulutnya sejak tadi... naruko berdiri...

Naruto memejamkan mata...

Dug

Naruko menduduki paha naruto lalu melahap si cokelat di dalam mulut naruto, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mendapatkan si cokelat

Naruto mempertemukan lidah mereka, "engghh" naruko mengerang dalam ciuman mereka... naruto mendorong cokelat yang masih tersisa di mulutnya, hingga naruko dapan memakannya juga

"mmmhhhh" naruko menghabiskan cokelat buatan mereka...

"ahhh hahh hahh" naruko melepaskan ciuman mereka, pasokan oksigen mereka habis.. yang memaksa melepaskan ciuman panas ini.

"naruko hahh enak?" naruto terengah engah setelah ciuman panas itu

"naru bisa saja hihi " senyum naruko tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah bagaikan jus tomat

"naruko sekarang jadi kekasih aku yah" naruto mencium pipi naruko.

"Iya... emm... sayangku.. hihihihi" owwwhhh naruko sudah berani ,memanggil sayang ternyata

"do you love me?" tanya naruto, bergaya memakai bahasa inggris

"Yes i do... i love you so much" naruto mengecup bibir naruto sekali lagi...

**Ini chapter pertama hehe...**

**bagus tak? Kalo bagus review yah**

**Kalo ga bagus... tetep review yahhh**

**Wajib review hehehe**

**Terima kritik dan saran buat chaptes selanjutnya ;;)**

**INGETT! RVEVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Readers, Ini chapter lanjutan yang kemaren..**

**Makasih sama yang udah review, Banyak yang suka nihhh hehe **

**Yasudah kita lanjutkan BUNG!**

Naruto From masashi kishimoto

Naru(to)Naru(ko)

Romance&familly

Warning: Lemon di chapter ini, remaja/dewasa, typo(s), mesum danlainlain

Summary : Naruko adalah kaka dari Naruto, mereka kembar... suatu hari mereka dipertemukan sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi masih belum sadar bahwa mereka adalah kaka adik

Buat yang dibawah 17 tahun gaboleh baca :P tapi kalo maksa baca sih ga apa apa hehe

LANJUTAN CERITA

_"Naru... emm, kenapa kamu mau sama aku?" kini sepasang kekasih tengah berpelukan, gadis imut berambut pirang panjang di ikat 2, bersama cowok rambut pirang jabriknya... naruko dengan naruto.._

_"em? Aku mau sama kamu karena aku... aku rasa kita itu deket banget, apa kamu ga ngerasa?" naruto mengeratkan pelukan nya._

_"Iya sihh, aku ngerasa udah kenal kamu lamaaaa banget" naruko tersenyum manis... maniss sekali, naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap sang kakasih.. naruto membalas tatapan naruko dengan tak kalah manisnya._

_"aku sayang kamu" naruto memegang dagu naruko sambil menatap matanya, naruko kini menatap mata safir sang kakasih.._

_"Aku juga sayang naru" naruko tersenyum manis(lagi)... naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka_

_"eittttt jangan lagi" naruko menutup mulut naruto dengan tangannya, lalu me-meletkan lidahnya.. lalu mereka berdua tertawa.. _

_"Naru.." saat tawa mereka selesai naruko memanggil si jabrik kuning._

_"apa naruko" jawab naruto._

_"sebenarnya, aku pengen bilang sesuatu" naruko berbicara jujur di depan naruto._

_"nihh aku jelasin...satu waktu, jika aku dapet sesuatu yang aku suka/aku nikmatin, aku akan selalu memakainya, dan selalu meninginkannya... sampai aku bosan dengan sesuatu itu" jelas naruko_

_"apapun yang terjadi, aku ga akan ngejauhin naruko kok" naruto tersenyum manis kearah sang kekasih._

_"Dan satu lagi... aku tau naru kan mesum, naru cuman boleh sentuh aku setelah selesai ujian nanti" tambah naruko. Naruto hanya tertawa "Iyaa sayangku"_

_dan hari ini punn diitutup dengan bahagia dari pasangan kekasih baru yang sedang berpelukan sambil menonton tv.. setelah larut malam, naruko di antarkan pulang oleh naruto._

_HARI BERIKUTNYA_

_"ahh, sial aku pasti terlambat" naruko sedang menggerutu sendiri sambil memakai sepatunya, setelah selesai naruko merjalan keluar rumah.. naruko terkaget karena di depan rumahnya kini terdapat naruto yang sedang menunggu naruko dengan motornya._

_"Naru?" naruko masih terheran bingung, naruto membuka helm nya._

_"lama sekali sayang, ayo naik kita bisa terlambat nanti" naruto menyodorkan helm satu lagi untuk naruko, setelah dipakai naruko naik ke motor itu._

_"Naruko" panggil naruto samar samar karena memakai helm, naruko tersadar dari lamunannya daritadi._

_"Hmm? Apa naru?" suara naruko agak kencang, karena takut tidak terdengar oleh naruto yang memakai helm._

_"Sudah sarapan belum?" naruto menggenggam tangan naruko yang meligkar di pinggulnya dengan tangan kirinya._

_"sudah kok sayang" naruko mengeratkan pelukannya, naruto melepas genggamannya kemudian kembali serius ke jalanan._

_"Kamu udah belum sayangku?" tanya naruko saat menyender di punggung naruto._

_"Aku sudah hehe, tadi makan ramen" suara naruto tidak terlalu terdengar, tapi naruko tahu kalo naruto sudah sarapan_

_*SKIP2bulan_

_*pulangsekolah_

_Sudah lewat 2 bulan sejak mereka saling menyatakan rasa. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis, sudah 2 bulan juga mereka melewati masa masa tegang, bertarung dengan soal soal ujian kelulusan. Dan mereka berdua mendapatkan peringkat yang masih di atas rata rata.. dengan demikian mereka hanya harus menunggu hari kelulusan._

_"Naruuuuuuuuu!" kini orang orang sedang menutup kupinya mendengar suara cempreng nan cetar dari cewe berambut pirang._

_"Apa narukoooooo" Naruko agak kesal dengan sikap naruko yang seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... naruko adalah kekasihnya... orang orang kini membenarkan posisi mereka, yang kemudian menggerutu kepada sang pasangan._

_"Anterin aku yuk sayang" naruko menarik tangan naruto.._

_"Kemana?" naruto masih agak kesal akibat ulah naruko tadi_

_"kan teman teman mau nonton di bioskop, bawa pasangan masing masing... aku di ajak, naru mau ikut ga?" naruto mengguncang guncang lengan si jabrik. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu naruto, sepertinya ingin menggoda naruto._

_"emm... baiklah aku ikut sayaang" naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadisnya, rasanya seperti ingin mencium bibir manisnya, naruto menatap naruko._

_"tapi ada syaratnya naruko" naruto mencubit hidung naruko, membuat wajah naruko berubah sedetik saat merasakan tarikan di hidungnya._

_"Awwwww! Sakitt! Emang apa sih syaratnya?" naruko sebal tarhadap perlakuan kekasihnya tadi, dan menggembungkan pipinya Plus me-manyunkan bibirnya.. otomatis mambuat si jabrik tertawa kecil_

_"Hahaha, syaratnya... naruko harus mau ngelakuin apapun yang aku pengen." Jika kalian tahu, naruto sedang menjalankan sebuah rencana yang... emm... sesuatu_

_"Oke, ayooooo sekarang kita berangkatttttt!" naruko dengan semangatnya menarik naruto di gandengannya, naruto seperti boneka yang dibawa lari si majikannya berlari (melayang layang)._

_"AAAAAAAAAA!" beginilah suara orang orang yang sedang menonton film di studio yang ditempati naruto dan naruko... ya, mereka menonton film horror.. Neji&Tenten, Sasuke&Sakura, Shikamaru&Ino, Garra&Hinata, itulah pasangan pasangan yang sedang berteriak seperti orang kerasukan._

_Sedangkan di sisi lain..._

_"Naru, bosan... film nya gini gini aja" naruko menggenggam tangann naruto saat pertengahan film_

_"Kamu mau apa emangnya?" naruto menatap naruko tak jelas, karena lampu studio yang dimatikan._

_"Gatau sayaaaaaaang" naruko cemberut bosan... apakah mereka tidak takut dengan hantu hantu yang muncul di film? Timbul suatu ide darifikiran naruto_

_"aku tau sayang" naaruto mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas.. jika di film film kartun, pasti sudah ada lampu yang menyala di kepalanya_

_"Apa naru? Ganggu orang lain ga?" naruko belum mengetahui rencana naruto._

_"Engga kok sayang... liat aku deh" naruto menarik wajah naruko dengan menarik dagu nya_

_"Ohhh, aku tau dehh" naruko tersenyum jahil, setelah mengetahui keinginan sang kekasih hati.._

_"kan kamu udah tau, ayo!" naruto mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka, naruko memejamkan mata nya._

_Kini bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, ciuman halus.. naruto mencoba menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir mereka, agar dapat masuk.. tapi, naruko yang membukanya sendiri. Naruko sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

_"Mnnhhhh" erang naruko disela ciuman panas mereka... naruto mengabsen tiap tiap gigi naruko dengan dildahnya, beradu lidah dengan lawannya._

_"mhhh ahhh naruu~" naruko kembali mendesah, karena naruto mulain mencium ke arah leher jenjang naruko. Naruto tidak ingin melepaskannya, naruko hanya bisa mendesah kecil saat naruto memberikan benyak kissmark di sekitar lehernya_

_"engghhh naruu!" naruko mendorong naruto sekuatnya walaupun saat lemas, naruto hanya kembali ke posisinya saat duduk._

_"naruto, sabar dikit... sebentar lagi kelulusan kok" Hah! Kelulusan? Ya, mereka baru saja melewati ujian kelulusan._

_"maaf sayang aku kelepasan" naruto menunduk_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan lagi terdengar oleh mereka, dan membuat mereka kesal.. dan naruto dan naruko lebih dahulu keluar studio._

_"aku sebal, didalam berisik sekali" gerutu naruko sambil menggandeng sang kekasih, sedangkan orang yang di ajak mengobrol dengan asiknya bermain game di handphone nya._

_"Narutoo!" naruko mencubit pinggul naruto, masa orang ngomong gak di anggep._

_"aww aw, naruko apaan sihh" naruto menatap naruko sebal._

_"naru mahh, aku gak di dengerin" naruko me-melet-kan lidahnya meledek.. siapa yang tidak suka, jika orang yang sedang berbicara tidak di dengarkan._

_"Oiya, naruko... pulang kerumahku yuk!" naruto mengajak naruko kerumahnya, padahal pertanyaan daritadi saja belum dijawab._

_"Gamau" jawab naruko kesal, dia melipat tangannya menyilang di depan dada besarnya._

_"Ayolahh, nanti naru bikinin cokelat lagi" karena mendenger itu, dengan kecepatan kilat naruko menarik naruto agar segera pergi kerumahnya_

_"Naruko" naruto memanggil nama indah itu. Yang merasa dipanggil namanya menengok saat ingin masuk rumah naruto._

_"Apa naruto?" naruko menjawab panggilannya, rambutnya kini di ikat dua (kanan&kiri) membuatnya terlihat indah._

_"Aku lelah, nanti naruko aja yah yang buat cokelat.. kalo bagus aku kasih hadiah" naruto terlihat sangat sangat lelah.. setelah masuk rumah, naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.. naruko datang menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di pinggiran sofa._

_"Sayang, kalau capek aku buatin makanan sama minuman yah" naruko mengelus elus rambut kuning oraang yang sedang terlelap dihadapannya.. jawaban naruto hanya mengangguk._

_Naruko segera bangkit dari sofa, kemudian menuju dapur. Setelah narukolebih masuk ke dalam dapur, naruto bangkit dari tidurnya._

_'naru mau makan apa yah.. emm, pisang cokelat suka tidak yahh' naruko melihat bahan bahan makanan yang berjejer di dapur.. pisang dan dua batang cokelat manis yang dia temukan.._

_Segera naruko menyiapkan alat alat masak, untuk mencairkan cokelat dan memotong pisang._

_Tanpa dia sadari, naruto kini berdiri di balik tubuh nan indah milik naruko._

_"ahh naru kok bangun" naruto memeluk naruko dari belakang_

_"emmhh ahhh naruu" kini naruko tengah menikmati cumbuan naruto di sekitar lehernya... rencananya mereka akan membuat cokelat, tetapi saat naruko membuat cokelat, ia dipeluk dari belakang oleh naruto kemudian naruto segera menciuminya._

_"Ahhhh~naru, nanti emmhh leher aku ahhh merahh" kata naruko menahan desahan... kini naruto semakin liar di sana, cium, gigitan kecil, jilat, naruto benar benar nafsu._

_"ahhh naruto! Jangan kesitu enggghhh~!" naruto meurunkan tangannya ke payudara besar milik kekasihnya, naruko tidak bisa memberontak.. tangannya malah membantu tangan naruto agar lebih cepat meremasnya..mereka bisa melakukan ini setiap hari, karena mereka tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan,tidak harus berkutik dengan soal soal yang membuat pusing_

_"kamu menginginkannya naruko? Hmm?" naruto mencari titik sensitif di daerah payudara naruko.. terdapat sesuatu yang menonjol saat meraba payudaranya, dan saat itu juga naruto melintir benda itu... ya, itu putingn nya yang mengeras_

_"ahhhh~ naru~toh~ jangan emmhh jangann~ Ahhhhhhh" naruto kembali merems remas payudara besar naruko._

_"Apa? Jangan? Tapi tangan kamu tidak berontak" tangan kanan naruto mulain menuruni ke arah perut naruko, sedangkan tangan kiri naruto masih melintir puting naruko yang mengeras_

_"mhhhh ahh~ enak naru~~ ahhhhhh" naruko mulai menyukainya. Naruto membalikkan tubuh naruko agar berhadapan dengan naruto, dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari satu detik, naruto membuka satu per sari kancing seragam naruko. Ketika tiga kancing dari atas sudah terbuka, naruto membuka seragam naruko sehingga terlihat bra naruko._

_"Naru~" naruto membuka bra naruko yang dibantu dengan cara meremas remas nya. Kini kedua puting naruko timbul dari bra yang tadinya tertutupi. Dengan sengaja, naruto melintir puting sebelah kanan naruko._

_"Ahhh! Naru~ " naruto kini telah diselimuti nafsu yang... euhhh di puncak banget, naruko mengalah tidak bisa melawan. Wajah naruko sudah seperti tomat masak, merahhhhhhh sekali._

_"naruko… seksisekali"naruto semakin bernafsu melakukannya._

_"Naruto~~ jangan~ sekarang~~ahhhh" naruko mendorong tubuh naruto yang sedang menjepitnya, naruto terdorong sampai beberapa meter… terjatuh di lantai, dengan posisi pantatnya terlebih dahulu._

_"agghhh!" naruto memekik kesakitan, baru kali ini dia merasakan dorongan kuat dari sang kekasih… naruko masih ter engah engah akibat kejadian tadi._

_"naruto" naruko menundukkan kepalanya, bingung… baru kali ini kekasih nya__berlaku__seperti__ini…_

_"Naru aku tahu kamu udah ga tahan, kalau naru mau melakukannya hari ini, baiklah, tapi setelah kita makan coklat nya yahh "naruto merasa bersalah atas sikap nya tadi, karena hal itu, selama naruko sedang membuat coklat naruto hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah._

_"Naru?" naruko__memanggil sang kekasih__tercinta__nya__dari__dapur. Naruto bangkit kemudian segera menuju asal__suara yang tadi__memanggilnya.__Naruto masih merasakan hal aneh yang sejak__tadi__mengganggunya._

_"Apa?" naruto__me__n__jawabnya__singkat, kemudian__mendekat__lagi__kearah__naruko._

_"Sama seperti saat pertama kali, tapi lakukan dengan halus" naruko seperti ter hipnotis akibat perlakuan naruto tadi, walaupun hanya sedikit.__Naruko__menghadapkan__dirinya__kepada__naruto, kamudian__memasukan__sedikit__coklat__ke__mulutnya._

_Naruto tidak menolaknya, naruto__bersiap__dengan__memegang__kedua__bahu__naruko.__Naruko__menutup matanya. Naruto menyambar coklat di dalam mulut naruko, membuat ke dua benda lunak yang disebut lidah itu saling bertautan._

_"Mpphhhhh~" Naruko__mengerang__dalam__ciuman__mereka__setelah__coklat__itu__habis. Kedua bibir itu kemudian berpisah, Naruto mulai turun kebatang leher naruko._

_"mmhhh~ ituTempathh~kesukaan mu sayaang~~" naruko memberikan tanda agar naruto__segera melahap leher jenjang nya. Naruto dengan senang hati melahap leher itu, diciumdijilatdigigit, membuat__naruko__mulai__menggigit__bibir__bawahnya._

_"eenggghhh~" desahan__naruko__mulai__terdengar di ruangan__ini. Membuat__naruto__semakin__ingin__mendengar__suara__merdu__itu._

_"Naruko, aku tidak akan lama,aku ingin segera ke bawah" naruto meng hentikan aktifitasnya, walaupun membuat naruko sedikit kesal karena menghilangkan kenikmatan yang sudah ia dapat._

_"Cepat__lakukan__saja!" naruko__berteriak__sambil__menutup__mata__nya__malu. Naruto merasa lega, karena keinginannya akan diwujudkan._

_"ahhh!" naruko terkaget saat__naruto__membuka__kancing__baju+bra__nya__dengan__cepat,__naruto__tidak__ingin__membuka__semua__baju__naruko. Dan kamudian__melahap puting kanan__naruko. Sedangkan puttin__ kiri__naruko di pelintir__oleh__tangan__kiri__naruto._

_"ummhh~ seperti minum susu dari ibuku" naruto menyindir payudara naruko yang (lumayan)besar__menurutnya. Sedangkan naruko hanya bisa mendesah menjawabnya._

_"ahh! Anggap sajahh~ kau sedangghh meminum ahhh~ susuku~" naruko menerima rangsangan yang sangat kuat dari hisapan naruto yang kuat.. Tanpa naruko sadari, dirinya sudah__mengeluarkan__sebuah__cairan, yang membuat__selangkangan__nya__basah._

_"Ahhhh! Sayaang~ jangan__keras__keras~" naruko__memprotes__pelintiran__naruto yang keras._

_Naruto__melepas__isapannya__dan__aksi__tangannya. "Kenapa__berhenti" naruko__memprotes(lagi). "Naruko__peluk__aku" naruto__memerintahkan agar naruko__segera__memeluknya. Setelah__naruko__memeluknya, naruto__menggendong__naruko__ke sofa ruang__tengah._

_Kemudian__naruto__duduk, dengan__naruko yang berada di pangkuannya.__Naruto__menaik__kan__rok naruko._

_"sayang~ udah__basah" naruto__tidak__akan__tahan__dengan__suara__imut yang dikeluarkan__naruko. Setelah__itu, naruto__membuka__sleting__celananya.__Kemudian__mengeluarkan__penisnya__ yang berukuran (mungkin 19 cm dan diameter 5 cm)._

_"Naruto, besar__sekali" naruko__ter__cengang melihat penis naruto yang bediri tegak di depannya.__Urat__disekitar__batangnya__membuat penis__itu__terlihat__gagah._

_"Apa__aku__harus oral terlebih__dahulu?" lanjut__naruko, masih__pusing._

_"Tidak__usah, aku akan langsungmemasukinya, bolehkah__sayang?" naruto meminta izin agar ia bisa memasuki liang kenikmatan milik naruko._

_"Jangan__didepan!" naruko__memegang penis naruto, kemudian__mengarahkan__ke__lubang__belakannya._

_"Aku__belum__mau__hamil__sayang" naruko__mulai__menurunkan__pinggulnya. Naruko memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan sakit, karena baru pertama kali ia melakukannya._

_"AKKHHHH!" naruko memekik keras saat naruto__mendorong__penisnya agar tertancap__sepenuhnya. Mata naruko__mulai terlihat berkaca kaca, setetes air mata keluar dari matanya..naruko memeluk narutodengan erat, naruto belum ingin memulai aksinya, menunggu naruko siap. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, isakkan naruko mulai berhenti._

_"aku__saja__hiks-yang gerak__hiks-"naruko__mulai__menarik__turunkan__pinggulnya__dengan tempo sangat__lamban. Walaupun ia yang menggerakkan, tetapi masih terasa sakit._

_"mendesahlah, sakitnya__akan__hilang__sayang" naruto__memberikan saran saat__naruko__terlihat__menggigit__bibir__bawahnya._

_"ahhh~ engghh~ ummmhhh~ S-ayanghhh~" naruko masih mempertahankan tempo lambat. Naruto__membantunya__dengan__menggerakan__pinggul__nya__juga._

_"ahhhh!~~ naruhh~" naruko medesah lagi, setelah naruto kembali melahap puting nya._

_"Umm sayang~ sempit sekali" naruto ke enakkan menikmati perlakuan naruko._

_"Ahhhh! Sayang! Aku mau klimaks~~" naruko menegakkan kepalanya ke atas, karena tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan._

_"Di dalam ummmhh~ atau diluar?" tanya naruto dengan ter engah engah, naruko manatap naruto lesu "DIDALAM!~~" naruko berteriak, sekalian keluarnya cairan kenikmatannya. Naruto semakin mempercepat in out nya._

_"Sebentar~ lagi~ Aggghhhhhh!~" naruto klimaks di lubang belakang naruko, sebanyak 4 semprottan sperma dikeluarkan naruto. Naruko mengejang sebanyak semprottan sperma yang dikeluarkan naruto._

_"Ahh!~ sayang Banyak banget" naruko merasa perutnya penuh dengan sperma naruto, bahkan sempat keluat bunyi dari perut naruko saking penuhnya. Perut naruko terlihat menggembung._

_"Liat tuhh perut aku menggembung sayaaang~" disaat seperti ini naruko masih bisa saja membuat naruto tertawa melihat wajahnya yang lucu._

_"Aku lelah sayang, banyak sekali yang ku keluarkan" naruto segera mengeluarkan penisnya. Tetapi naruko menahannya._

_"Jangan dikeluarkan, sakittt" naruko cemberut menahan sakit._

_"Terus nanti kamu pulang gimana?" naruto bingung jika ia tidak boleh melapas penisnya._

_"Aku akan tinggal bareng kamu" naruko mencium bibir naruto singkat, naruto bahagia mendengarnya._

_"Baiklah terserah kamu sayang" naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa, sedangkan naruko menyender di dada bidang naruto._

_Tanpa diketahui naruko, sang kekasih kembali mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!~~ Sayanggggghhhhhh~~ Perut aku sudah penuh!~" naruko memprotes._

_"Itu karena lubang mu seperti meremas remas penisku, akhirnya aku keluar lagi" alasan naruto dapat masuk akal, karena memang lubang naruko terus memijat mijat penis naruto. Seperti meminta di isi setiap waktu._

_"Ahhh!~ baiklah~ isi perut aku sepuas kamu sayangku"_

**Aduhhh Lemonnya ga tahannn u,u saya aja sampe gak tahan**

**Maap kalo lemonnya dikit u,u**

**Makasih buat yang kemaren udah Review, semoga Lemon yang ini kalian suka hehehe.**

**Makasih yang udah baca, nanti masih ada chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jangan lupa Review!**

**Kalo Ga Review kalian akan saya hukum! (?)**

**Inget REVIEW! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aduhh! Author butuh ide nihhh**

**Buat para readers yang mempunyai ide buat kelanjutan ceritannya. Tolong hubungin saya, bisa lewat review atau bisa Kirim ke Akun saya hehe..**

**Author lagi kurang ilmu hahaha..**

**Baiklah, Untuk Chapter ini 'Full LEMON'.. jadi bagi yang merasa masih dibawah umur, dimohon untuk tidak membaca.. kalau mau baca, dosa ditanggung sendiri. Haha**

**Maaf kalau fanfic ini mengandung lemon yang T*L*L, soalnya bakal jarang lemon di chapter2 selanjutnya *pasti tetep ada lemon tiap chapter* wkwk**

Naruto From masashi kishimoto

Naru(to)Naru(ko)

Romance&familly

Warning: Lemon di chapter ini, remaja/dewasa, typo(s), mesum danlainlain

Summary : Naruko adalah kaka dari Naruto, mereka kembar... suatu hari mereka dipertemukan sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi masih belum sadar bahwa mereka adalah kaka adik

** STORY**

"Egghh~" terdengar suara erangan dari balik selimut, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk seorang pria dibalik selimut itu. Posisi mereka adalah *Cewe di atas, *cowo Dibawah, tetapi posisi si cewek lebih atas dari si cowok..

"Naruhh~ Ayo bangun!" naruko memprotes pada kekasihnya yang sejak tadi masihhh saja tidur. Si cowo malah Ngelindur sebentar kemudian kembali tidur.

"Ihhhhhh! NARUTOO!" Naruko teriak di kuping naruto, Refleks naruto Terduduk di kasurnya, yang membuat naruko ikut terbawa..

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Naruko mengerang kesakitan. Selimut sudar tertarik, hingga terlihatlah 2 orang pasangan yang sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka.. (Padahal dari malem belum dilepas)

"Ahh naruko ,maaf sayang" Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. "AGGGH! JANGAN BERGERAK! SAKIT... Hikss" Terengar suara isakkan di akhir kalimat yang dikeluar kan oleh naruko.. menahan sakit yang luar biasa..

"Maaf maaf" naruto megusap air mata yang menetes di pipi naruko. Naruko mencoba tetap bisa menahan sakit yang ia rasa. Naruko mulai menarik dirinya dari naruto, "Agghh!"

Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya naruko bisa melepaskan dirinya dari naruto. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya disamping naruto.

"Sayang, terimakasih yah tadi malam" Naruto tersenyum kepada sang kekasih, yang sekarang sedang terkulai lemas disebelahnya.

"Dan maaf kalau Akibat tadi malam, kamu jadi gini" naruto merasa menyesal, menyakiti naruko. Naruko memandang kearah naruto.

"Sayang... Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kita masih bersama" naruko meng-elus pipi naruto dengan tangan kirinya. "Aghhh!" naruko kembali mengerang, naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkaget

"Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah kamu naru~" naruko mendengus kesal, sambil menggembungkan pipi imutnya. Naruto masih bingung (Emang loading nya lama).

"Maaf yah, kalau kamu mau apa-apa, panggil saja aku" naruto meyakinkan bahwa dia akan selalu ada disisi naruko. Naruko hanya tersenyum melihatnya, bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti naruto.

"Sayaaaaaang~" suara imut itu keluar lagi dari mulut naruko.

"Apaaa sayang?" naruto gemas melihatnya.

"liat tuhh sayang, menggembung banget" naruko menunjukkan perut bagian bawahnya yang sekarang menggembung. Akibat tadi malam hehe.

"Wahhhh, kamu kayak hamil sayaaang" naruto malah tertawa melihatnya, naruko terlihat sebal.. walaupun sebal, naruko bahagia bisa melakukannya pertama kali dengan naruto. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya kali ini.

"Naruto~ kamu keluar berapa kali sihhh~" naruko seballll sekali, naruko merasa berat sekali tubuhnya yang sekarang berisi sari-sari yang dikeluarkan naruto. Untung saja dia tidak melakukannya di 'depan'. Kalau di 'depan' naruko bisa-bisa hamil.

NARUKO POV

"Aduhhh" aku memberhentikan langkah ku di ruang tamu milik naruto, aku kesal pada naruto. Coba lihat perut ku, pasti kalian akan mengira aku sedang hamil. Menggembung sekali, coba saat tadi malam aku melawannya, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju sofa, naruto datang dari dalam kamar, dengan membawa satu stel baju+celana.

"Naruko, kan aku bilang. Tunggu dulu, aku mau ambil baju" naruto menghampiriku dengan pakaian yang sudah kembali rapih dan wangi (mandi). Naruto mengelus pipiku, tangannya yang tidak terlalu halus membuat aku nyaman di tangannya.

"ayo cepat sana mandi, udah itu pakai baju ini." Naruto menyodorkan baju itu padaku, aku mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Aku merasakan dingin di kulit ku, sejak kejadian tadi malam aku tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun.

"Ahhhh!~" suara mendesah itu berasal dari mulut ku. Rasa sakit di lubang belakang, dan rasa penuh di perutku yang mengakibatkan aku kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Naruko masih sakit?" naruto terlihat panik melihatku kembali terduduk.

"Naru ga lihat ini? Akibat kamu nihh" aku kembali menunaikan kewajibanku jika sedang sebal. Menggembungkan pipiku kemudian mamanyunkan bibirku.

Cup

Naruto mengecupku disaat aku sedang sebal ini? akumasih tercengang, naruto suka sekali menciumku di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku bantu kamu mandi" naruto menggendongku didepan, membuat aku bertatapan lagi dengannya. Matanya yang indah selalu membuatku tenang saat bersamanya. Aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, membuat kedua gunungan di dadaku menyentuh dadanya.

"Lakukan apa saja sesukamu hari ini. Tapi selama satu bulan kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi." Syarat ini kubertikan agar setiap hari kami tidak melakukannya. Tetapi, aku takut jika harus membayangkan hari ini, dengan naruto yang salalu mesum saat melihatku.

Kini kami berdua sudah berada di kamar mandi milik naruto. Ukurannya yang lumayan luas mungkin bisa membuat kami berdua puas jika ingin melakukannya.

"Naru ayo turunkan aku" aku di turunkan di bathtub, ukurannya lumayan luas sekitar 2x2 meter. Aku mungkin akan lelah sekali hari ini. 'kenapa aku ingin sekali bercinta dengan naruto, apalagi satu hari penuh' naruko seperti sudah terhipnotis oleh hawa nafsunya. Tubuhnya seperti diberikan obat perangsang agar terus tetap vit.

"Naruko, kamu yakin?" naruto menanyaku? Kan tadi aku sudah bilang bodoh. Naruto masih saja diam di hadapanku. Aku menarik tangannya hingga ia menindihku.

"Agghhh!" lutut naruto terbentur lantai dengan keras, ia mengerang kencang. "Ahhh naru maaf" naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, aku juga ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Awwww!" lutut naruto terlihat biru tua, sama seperti luka memar biasa.

"yahh, bagai mana ini naru~?" aku tak tega melihat luka memar di lututnya.

"aku tidak tahu….. bagaimana jika kamu yang gerak?" naruto memang ingin menang sendiri yahhh… huffttt… "Baiklah, naru duduk saja" kemudian naruto duduk dan aku berada di atasnya (Pangkuan).

"Naru dasar ihh, ada ada aja sampai bisa jatoh gitu" aku mengomel sendiri, sedangkan si jabrik hanya tertawa kecil…. Aku menatapnya, menandakan aku sudah siap.

"ayo naruuko" naruto memang ga sabaran yahhh.

"Yaudah kita mulai"

NORMAL POV

"Engghhh~ Ahhhh~ Naruhh~" Naruko mendesah ketika naruto dengan nikmatnya melahap leher jenjang naruko.. Keadaan disini sedang panas, panas dalam artian panas karena nafsu.. naruto dengan serius mencium, menjilat, mengigit kecil leher naruko.

"naru~tooo! Jangan keras-keras ahhh~" naruko mendorong naruto hingga kepalanya menjauh dari lehernya. Kemudian naruko memegang kepala naruto di keduasisi kepalanya.

"Jangan keras-keras yahh" naruko menunjukan mukanya yang merah itu, dan tidak ingin naruto keras-keras terhadapnya. Naruto yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah" naruto melanjutkan serangannya di leher naruko, dan dibarengi naruko yang melanjutkan desahan indahnya. Naruto mulai turun, menuju dada naruko. Naruto melahap Puting kiri naruko sudah mengeras.

"Ahhhh~ naru~cepat tuurun~" naruko tak tahan dengan suhu badannya yang memanas.. seperti tahu apa yang naruko rasakan, naruto menyalakan shower dengan suhu air normal.

"aahhh~" naruko mendesah ketika air nya mulai mengenai tubuhnya yang polos. Rasa panas bertemu dengan air, pasti akan jadi kombinasi yang sangat baik. Naruto sedang sibuk melahap putting naruko.

"Emmhhh~sayanghhh~" naruko mendesah hingga hampir terdengar keluar ruangan. Wajah naruko terlihat sangattttttttttt merah. Rangsangan bertambah saat naruto mencubit putting kanan naruko.

Tangan kiri naruto yang sejak tadi menganggur mulai meraba daerah selangkangan naruko. Mencari titik rangsangan di situ. Naruto menggesek-gesekan jari tengahnya di selangkangannya.

"Ahhhh!~ Naru~ masuk engghh~ masukan cepat!~" naruko memegang tangan naruto yang berada diselangkangannya. Kemudian membantu naruto memasukan jarinya. "Dasar yahh naruko, sabar sedikit sayaang" naruto mengecup bibir naruko sejenak. reaksi naruko ternyata sangat baik, naruko menyambar bibir naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kamu pakai obat perangsang yah? Nafsu banget sayang." Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Naruko hanya tersenyum malu. Ia tidak memakai obat perangsang, apa salah jika naruko tidak ingin kehilangan naruto. Naruko ingin menjadi milik naruto sepenuhnya

"aku…. K-kan.. ahhh!" kalimat naruko terpotong saat naruto sudah memasukan kepala penisnya kedalam liang naruko. Naruto hanya tersenyum mesum, 'dalam keadaan basah, naruko sexy sekali' batin naruto.

NARUKO POV

"Ahhh!" penis naruto yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran normalnya memasuki liangku. "Agghhhh!" naruto menghentakan semua bagian penisnya. Ku dapat merasakan bentuk penisnya dengan pasti. Sesak ku rasakan, penisnya seolah mengisi semua bagian tubuhku.

"Naru…. Hiksss" sakit, akhirnya aku meneteskan air mata dihadapan naruto. Baru pertama kali vaginaku diisi dengan penis naruto yang berukuran diatas normal. Darah yang keluar darisana menanadakan 'aku sudah milik naruto seutuhnya'. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"naruko" naruto mencium keningku, rasanya hangat sekali. Seperti sebuah selimut di saat kita kedinginan. "Tenang sayang, jangan menangis" naru mengelus rambutku. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kepadanya. Senyumannya bagaikan senyuman seorang dewa matahari yang dating menghampiriku.

"Hmmmmhhh!" naruto menggenjot pelan, kemudian menciumku.. rasa sakit bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang kudapat, membuatku tidak karuan. Walaupun pelan, rasanya seperti melayang.

"Naru~! Jangan ahhh keluar di dalam!" Bahaya jika naruto harus klimaks di dalam, kalian tau lahh *Di Gaplok readers*

Naruto mempercepat genjotannya. Gesekan nya….. bentuknya…. Sensasinya….. membuat ketagihan… Tetapi semua berubah saat naruto berhenti.

Naruto menggendongku. Aku diangat, menuju toilet duduk di sebelah bathtub. Tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya, membuatku sedikit kacau merasakannya. Posisi kami sekarang, aku berada diatas naruto yang duduk di toilet duduk yang ditutup.

"Bergerak lah naruko" naruto meremas pantatku menggunakan kedua tangannya yang melingkari di pinggangku. "ahhhhhh" desahku ketika aku mulai menaikan tubuhku dan menurukannya pelan

Naruto terlihat menikmatinya, aku suka jika dia menikmatinya. Naruto dengan sengaja menjilat putting kiriku. Wajahnya seperti bayi ketika sedang menikmati susu dariku. Aku mencoba menjenggut-jenggut rambut naruto, ingin melihat naruto tambah nafsu.

"Naruko~ aku tidak.. kuat lagi" biasanya naruto kuat sampai lama, kenapa sudah tidak tahan. Aku mempercepat naik turun ku. Dan…. "Aku keluar~!" aku segera melepaskan penis naruto dari liang ku.

Semen nya menyembur lumayan banyak. Ke perutku, dada, bahkan ada yang sampai ke muka ku.

"Naruto… kenapa?" aku melihat naruto yang sedang lemas didepanku. "aku tidak tahu. Aku lemas" naruto mencoba membenarkan posisi kami… mungkin hari ini cukup sekali saja.

NORMAL POV

Sekarang naruto tertidur pulas di kamarnya.. naruko menemaninya dengan tidur disebelahnya. Mereka sudah mandi, kalian tau lahh kapan mandinya =))

Naruto terlihat sangat capek, naruko memeluknya dari sebelah kirinya. Tepat 15 menit setelah itu, naruto bangun..

"ughhh" naruto mulai duduk, naruko yang memeluknya ikut terbangun. Keduanya terlihat lemas setelah kegiatan mereka tadi. Mungkin, lapar… hahaha *gaje-_-

"naru~" naruko menatap naruto yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Naruko terlihat hanya memakai Tsirt naruto yang ukurannya lebih besar, hingga terlihat sangat longgar di badannya, tanpa menggunakan bra didalamnya. Dan tidak menggunakan celana ataupun celana dalamnya.

"aduhh pusing" ia memegang dahinya menahan berat tubuhnya. "Istirahat sayang.. kamu demam" naruko mendorong pelan tubuh naruto agar kembali kedalam posisi tidur. Naruko pergi ke luar kamar, di dapur ia memasak air hangat untuk kompres.

"akkhhh!" jari lentik naruko terkena bagian besi dari panci yang panas. Rasa panas membuat jarinya sedikit terlihat melepuh. Tapi, 'demi naruto….. tidak apa apa' batin naruko dalam hati. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan memasukan air mendidih itu ke dalam ember kecil, lalu ditambahkan air dingin agar hangat.

Naruko kembali ke kamarnya, dilihat naruto sedang asik memainkan handphone miliknya. Saat dilihat, ternyata ia sedang sibuk mengalahkan beberapa zombie yang berusaha masuk kerumahnya -_- itu permainan..

"Naruu~" suara naruko mendesah, padahal hanya ingin memanggil.

"hmm?" naruto masih sibuk memainkannya. Naruko mendekatinya, kemudian…. Hap.. hand phone yang tadinya di genggam naruto kini berada di tangan sang kekasih.

"kamu yahh, masih demam sudah sibuk main handphone… sini tiduran"

"Tapi kann.." setelah dalam posisi tidur naruko segera menempelkan handuk hangat yang jadi kompres.

"Istirahat yang cukup naru" naruko mengecup bibir naruto singkat. Ia teringat akan jarinya yang tadi terkena bagian panci yang panas.. perih memang..

" naru, aku ke dapur bentar yahh " naruto hanya bias diam, sepertinya ia akan kembali tidur. Naruko melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur. Sambil memegangi jari tangannya.

NARUKO POV

Aduhh, obatnya mana yahh.. kotak obat….. hmm, ini dia.. semoga saja ada obatnya. Ada! Aku segera mengoleskan obat itu, yg berisikan seperti jelly.. dingin rasanya hihi

"Naru sayaang, kamu kenapa?" naruto bangun? Hmm dasar nakal, kan aku tadi bilang dia harus istirahat.

"Sayang! Kamu istiraahat!" naruko membalikan badannya, melihat naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan layu.

"Aku gabisa di tinggal kamu sayang" naruto memeluk pinggangku dari depan. Ini posisi yang sangat aku suka.

"naru.. tadi tangan aku kena panci panas coba, kan perih " aku cemberut, sebenarnya ingin menggoda naruto hihihi.

" umm , mana yang kena? Udah di obtain hm?" naruto menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. "sudah kok. Nihh liat" aku mengangkat jariku ke hadapan dia, hingga kami kembali membuka jarak.

"bagus dehh…. Oiya, soal tadi… emm maaf yah aku pingsan" naruto menyengir kuda, menampakkan semua bagian gigi depannya.. ku melingkarkan pelukanku di lehernya.

"iya gak apa apa kok sayang.. emm, mau di lanjut? " kami tertawa sebentar setelah ku mengucapkan itu. Mungkin lucu wkwk-_-

"gak usah kamu minta udah aku lanjutin… tapi di kamar yahh hehe" naruto membopongku/ menggendongku di depannya….

**Haha update nya sampai disini dulu =)) biar pada penasaran dan pada review wkwk**

**Tetep baca FF dari saya yak ;;)**

**Lemon next chapter (again) wkwk**

**Maaf kalau pendek, author lg kurang ilmu haha... kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran, bisa message saya :D atau di review OKEHHH!**

**Thanks for Reading ;;)**


End file.
